1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to storage rack systems for articles loaded on pallets of the type adapted to be handled by lift trucks, and more particularly, to storage rack systems of the push-back type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In my co-pending application Ser. No. 233,122, filed Aug. 12, 1988, there is disclosed a storage rack system of the same type disclosed herein, and reference is made to the prior art cited in said prior application.
Typical of the prior art are the storage rack systems shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,341,313 and 4,773,546. Each of these patents discloses a storage rack system comprising a track means wherein two carts, an upper and a lower cart, are mounted for movement therealong to provide for the storage of three pallets deep.